Missed Childhood Memories
by xgoodxgirlxgonexbadx
Summary: Chuck often teases Serena about helping him make up missed childhood memories since they are soon to be siblings. It was harmless really until he finally decided to do something about it. C/S One Shot.


Serena is standing in her bathroom, clad in only a silk bathrobe. It's much too short and the belt is loosely tied. Her blond locks are piled up in a bun on top of her head. There are candles that she carefully placed all around the bathroom. The bathtub itself is filled with water that is not too hot and not too cold. Finally the week has come to a close and she just wants to relax. Her hands reach to undo the belt and the robe falls into a puddle on the tile. Goosebumps begin to form on her now exposed skin. She reaches to shut the light off before timidly stepping into the tub. Her movements are slow as she lowers herself into the tub. A sigh escapes from her perfectly glossed lips. Both of her hands come to rest on the edges of the tub. There is a bath tub pillow that cradles her head.

Minutes pass before she finds herself starting to drift to sleep. In her lazy state she doesn't even hear the sound of the door opening or closing. She certainly doesn't hear the sound of the door locking either. Her head turns and a low groan falls from her. There is the sound of clothing being stripped, a belt being undone and pants being unzipped. Of course, she still doesn't realize that she is no longer alone. Bare feet make contact with the cold tile floor before there are hands grasping her long toned legs. That makes her eyes snap open and she gasps when she sees its her soon to be step brother, Chuck. He ignores her reaction and merely climbs into the tub with her.

"Chuck! What are you doing?" she hisses, preparing to push herself up and out of the tub. He doesn't speak but keeps a hold of her legs. His eyes don't even look up at her face and are focused on her bare body on display in front of him. There is no denying that she is beautiful, he's often thought of that. Of course he never expected he would see her nude but he was. His fingers dance across the inside of her thighs yet still he doesn't speak. Serena is stunned and obviously unsure what she should do. If someone was to walk in, how would she even begin to explain this? There would be no explaining and her mother would kill her.

One of his hands moves all the way between her legs and she gasps the moment she feels a single digit pushing into her. Now she knows that she is so going to hell. She is in a bathtub with someone who is going to be considered family. The fact that he just pushed a finger into her makes it ten times worse. None of this seems to matter to Chuck. If anything, the fact that they are going to be family seems to amuse him. He finally looks up at her as his thumb locates that small bundle of nerves," Oh come on sis, you're helping me get those missed childhood memories." His tone is smug and if she was even thinking straight, she would slap him. His words trigger a memory of something he said," Missed childhood memories, such as bathing together." Of course she hadn't thought that he was serious at the time. Apparently he was though and she has no clue how to react.

His hand suddenly pulls back but he's pushing his legs apart. His body slides between them and she feels his chest pressing against her own. His hands have come to cup her neck and he's staring intently into her eyes. She's panting, feeling nervous and unsure about what to do. Her legs are against his waist and she can feel the head of his member against her slit. She's about to say something but his mouth is bruising hers before she gets a word out. His hips suddenly start to push forward and she gasps when she feels him pushing into her. Their bodies becoming joined and she whimpers helplessly. Water spashes around their bodies, some going over the edge of the tub. Her legs seem to move on their own, locking around his back.

That seems to be all it takes to make him lose what little control he has left. He is suddenly thrusting in and out at a fast pace. She barely seems to register what they are doing and who she is doing it with. Her hips buck, arching up into his hips helplessly. Her perfectly manicured nails have started to dig into his back, leaving marks. The two are struggling to not moan or be too loud. Lily is somewhere downstairs by there is a chance Eric is in his room. He yanks slightly at her hair, tearing it from the elastic band that tamed it. Suddenly he's pulling back but he's pulling her with him.

Serena finds herself straddling Chuck, his member still inside of her. His arms have gone around her back and he's yanked her into his chest. She groans before she slowly starts to move up and down. Her body trembles against his as she feels spasms starting to hit. Her body is shaking and teetering on the edge of release. Chuck notices because his movements seem to only become more frantic, desperate. Suddenly they both are hitting their climax, shaking and moaning all at once. She falls into his chest, gasping and her head turns to press against his neck. She feels his hand cup her head, running through her hair. She knows he's probably proud of himself but she doesn't know what to feel.

"Now I believe we dry each other off," he stage whispers before he starts to stand up, lifting her up with her. She has no choice but to hold on until she feels him lowering her. There she stands, naked and shaking. All she does is watch as he grabs a towel and starts to dry her off. She looks up at him as he tucks the towel around her frame then grabs one for himself. She doesn't think as she reaches for it and starts to dry him off as well. He wraps it around his waist before he pulls her from the bathroom and towards her bed covered with the Italian silk sheets. Together they fall onto the bed and he pulls his towel off then hers.

The white duvet is pulled up over their now bare, damp bodies. She stares with wide eyes at him as he pulls her into his arms and presses his lips against hers. She knows that this is so fucked up and that she should be furious but she isn't. Instead she finds herself smiling shyly," After baths we usually would take naps." She's actually going along with his little charade. He can't help but smirk as he pulls her even closer and presses his mouth to hers.


End file.
